


黑死病与骑士

by Greenplay



Series: Detroit: Become Human/底特律不做人啦 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Detectives, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex, 文字RPG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 本文在时间点上是《北极光》的续篇，但开的是新案子，所以是独立成篇的，依然走剧情流，是文字RPG的形式，全篇会有两次剧情分支可以选择，一共五个结局。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Detroit: Become Human/底特律不做人啦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862530
Kudos: 3





	1. （一）

时间是凌晨四点三十四分，康纳在黑暗中睁开眼睛，指示灯从静谧的蓝色变为黄色，他的眼皮快速闪动着，一阵数据流忽然闯进他的脑海。

汉克还在熟睡中，他的呼吸很平稳，嘴角微微弯着，仿佛正在做着什么梦。康纳侧过身，犹豫着要不要叫醒对方，他伸出手平放在汉克的手臂上方半英寸的地方，感受那隐隐约约的人类的气息，如果汉克也是个仿生人，那么他只要触摸就可以了解彼此之间的想法，就像他探测死去犯人的记忆那样……仿生人的世界是多麽简单快捷，一点也不像人类那样复杂难懂。

可是康纳并不觉得沮丧，他甚至为“复杂难懂”这件事而感到莫名的欣喜，或许他的创造者特意赋予了他好奇心和探寻的执着，正是为了让他更好地与人类交互。

他静悄悄地先起了床，穿戴整齐后才回到那人身边，“醒醒……汉克，醒醒，我们有活要干了。”他轻轻按了按对方的肩膀，如果五秒内还不睁开眼睛的话，就要拍他的脸了。幸好汉克已经逐渐习惯了康纳的暴力叫醒法，在第四秒时不情不愿地翻了个身。

“天啊康纳……这最好是比房子着火还紧急的事，不然我就要跟模控生命投诉，说我的仿生人变成了一个坏掉的闹钟……”

康纳把一团衣服扔到他脸上，丝毫不带歉意地说：“很抱歉，副队长，的确有房子着火，但不是我们家，是波兰城的一家化工厂，半个小时前发生了爆炸，有人报案说是异常仿生人纵火。”康纳按着太阳穴，一边说一边在脑内播放着记者的现场直播。火势不大，但是镜头晃得非常厉害，杂乱的叫喊声混合着拍摄者的咳嗽声，几乎听不清楚播报内容。

“噢，”康纳皱起眉头，“他好像晕倒了，化学品爆炸可能产生了有毒气体。我们现在走吗？”

“现在。”汉克已经穿好那件蓝白条纹衬衫了，“给我五分钟。”

五分钟后，汉克已经坐在驾驶座上，完全看不出来是刚睡醒的人。他从后视镜里扫了一眼车后方，忽然想起来：“我记得有以前那里有一箱呼吸器，你看看还在不在？”那是好几年前他还在缉毒队时留下的物资，为了应付突发情况或者任务，队里的每个人家里都备着几套。

康纳用视觉拆开了那个破破烂烂无人问津的箱子，说：“还有三个，不过……”

“足够了，上车。”

底特律是一个天气很不尽如人意的城市，至少汉克是这么认为的。在这种发生大火和爆炸的夜里，如果来点雨或者雪，感觉都会好很多，而不是像现在这样，空气中充满了异味和烟气。汉克摆了摆手，接过巡警递来的湿毛巾，虽然用处不大，但至少比戴个傻兮兮的呼吸器要好些。康纳一切如常地站在自己身边，看起来完全没有被糟糕的火灾现场影响，很显然他已经关闭了呼吸系统，什么该死的颗粒也污染不到他。

“情况怎么样，有伤亡吗？”汉克问道。

巡警递过来一份名单，摇摇头道：“死了两个，通用化工的老大，还有仓库主管老福特。这个点钟一般都没人在厂里了，都是仿生人在工作，它们倒是疏散得很快，没有伤亡。但是起火的焚化炉已经全炸没了，估计是谁把不该烧的东西扔进去了吧。”

汉克眯起眼睛望向远处被烧了一半的厂房，大火已经被扑灭，然而在淡蓝色的夜空下，仍然有一团团黑烟裹着橙红色的残余火光，不断膨胀起来又被吹破，看起来就像炸坏了的爆米花。

“报案人在哪？我们得跟他谈谈。”来的路上康纳已经把所知的情况告诉了他，除了死于爆炸的两名人类之外，还有一个幸存者，名叫特雷弗·帕金森，正是他表示有异常仿生人蓄意纵火。

“帕金森刚才还在这里，我让他在车里待着休息等你们来，但是他说要回实验室去抢救文件，我拦不住，只好让他回去了。”巡警耸了耸肩，捂住鼻子闷声道：“要是我的话，可绝对不想再靠近那种地方了。”他见汉克已经在往工厂的方向走去，不禁喊道：“嘿！消防队说还不能进去！”

康纳拉住汉克，说：“让我去，我的皮肤层比较抗腐蚀，不容易受伤。”

“什么时候轮到你冲在我前面了，”汉克没有停下，他看了看已经有云开始聚集的天空，“走吧，趁还没下雨，我们得看看到底发生了什么事。”

工厂大门在晚上是关闭的，于是他们从西侧靠近宿舍的紧急出口进入了园区。这栋宿舍并不是给人类住的，而是用来存放暂时停工的仿生人，因此看起来更像是仓库，康纳从一楼的窗户外望进去，只见里面竖着一排排像货架似的床位，每个仿生人只占用极少的空间。

“你看见什么了吗？”汉克看向他注视的方向，那里漆黑一片，没有灯光。

“一共214个仿生人，大多是CX系列，一般在流水线上工作，有少量科研型的CM系列……全部待机，起火之后可能被启动了内置疏散程序。”

“是帕金森启动的吗？”如果是被烧死的那两人，应该没有时间顾及仿生人的安危，那么现场唯一存活的人类或许就是指挥。

康纳表示不清楚，他在数据库中搜索关于这个人的信息：性别男，年龄41岁，现任通用化工销售总监，董事会成员之一，无犯罪记录。他一边输出信息的同时，刚才录入的214个仿生人也在高速上传分析，很快康纳停了下来，说：“这些仿生人分为四批，每一批都是严格按序列号排列的……但是，其中缺了一个。”

“你是说……就像银行印的新钞那样，中间被人抽去了一张？”

“是的。型号是CM700，序列号454-382-902-11，第十一号不见了。如果帕金森提到的嫌疑人是真的，这可能就是那个异常的仿生人纵火犯……但是我现在联系不到帕金森，可能因为火灾的原因，现在这片区域的线路不稳定。”

“这个CM700逃走了吗？还是自己也被烧死了？”汉克扫了一眼厂区边上高耸着的铁丝网，一切看起来都是半军事化的配置，而且事发之后现场就已经被控制，如果有人出入肯定会被发现的。

“厂区各个出入口的视频监控资料丢失了，可能是电力或者网络系统出了故障。”

两人继续往工厂北面的焚化炉走去，那里已经被烧成废墟，时不时还有小火球在钢铁化成的死灰下挣扎，基本上无法靠近。之前火势蔓延到隔壁的车间和实验楼，前者整个坍塌了，后者还剩一半残躯摇摇欲坠。通用化工在底特律有不止一个工厂，这一家是处理特殊医疗废料的，因为危化品的原因，周边的居民不多，所以没有波及无辜，算是不幸中的万幸。

汉克戴上防毒呼吸器，越走近空气就越难闻，真不知道是点着了什么该死的东西。他打开手电，照亮黑得像个窟窿的车间，这里应该是进行废料二次处理的地方，设备大多数已经焚毁，有些则被爆炸的冲击击碎在地上。康纳小心地跟汉克走进车间，时不时用地用手指沾上一点墙壁上的化学废料进行检测，他也打开了呼吸系统，为了检测空气中的物质。血清、体液、消毒液、缝合线纤维、还有几十种化学试剂和疫苗成分……血清的味道有点奇怪。

“天啊康纳……你就不能……”汉克转过头，无可奈何叹了口气，他暗暗祈祷下次接吻的时候不要尝到什么有毒物质。

“不用担心，副队长，我的循环系统会在24小时内把检测样本排出的。”康纳微微一笑，仿佛知道汉克在那一瞬间想到了什么。自从他们住在一起后，这种事就时有发生。汉克觉得康纳这个功能未免设置得太糟糕了，他没法像抢走硬币一样让对方改掉。虽然这对查案来说的确是必须的手段，但他还是很难习惯。

汉克隔着滤网说话的声音有些低沉：“看样子这个厂区至少得停工半年，再加上防火和安全等级需要重新评估，通用的股价明天就会大跌。如果有人蓄意纵火的话，那么是为了泄愤、报复、恶意竞争，还是要烧掉什么特定的东西？”

康纳也毫无头绪，他希望这件事的确是有目的的，因为这样更容易锁定罪犯。但是从目前的检测结果来看，并没有什么特别有用的线索。被烧死的那两人被消防人员抢出了现场，但是尸体早已面目全非。“或许我们应该去看看实验楼，帕金森说不定在那里。”

汉克点点头，最好是能顺利找到活着的报案人，而不是发现第三具尸体，如果运气好的话，见到帕金森就立刻把他带走。他们从实验楼完好的那一侧楼梯往上走，一路上也没有见到灯光，大多数房门紧闭着，有几扇则因为墙体结构损坏而被压坏。汉克的手电灯光扫过一个个房间，确认里面是否有人或任何异状，然而，整栋楼里似乎只有他俩的脚步声，还有被惊动的电子仪器砸在地上的脆响。

“废料处理中心居然有这么大的实验区，通用化工真是财大气粗，”汉克忍不住说道，他记得底特律西区有不少厂房，但是比这个要小得多，也用不上两百个仿生人员工。要是放在几十年前，这家公司能提供上千个饭碗，养活许许多多家庭，可现在所有机械化生产的场所都是仿生人主导的，只要几个人类主管和高层人员，就可以运转良好。

他们比我们要高效多了，汉克心里承认。最初他讨厌康纳，但那并不是因为对方嗅觉比自己灵敏或者思考速度比自己快，而是他不愿意与不能投放感情的东西成为搭档，难道这个世界上该死的壁垒还不够多吗？

汉克打开三楼第一间的房门，这里破坏得很严重，门窗都几乎不存在了，他忽然感觉到脚下踩到了某种黏糊糊的东西，低下头照亮地板，蓝色的液体从房间里流了出来，像小溪一样聚成了一股。他退开一步，难以置信地说：“我没看错吧……这是蓝血？”

他们走进房间，只见数十上百根试管并排倒在墙面上，玻璃碎了一地，只有少量液体还附在管壁上。汉克走近来仔细观察那些破碎的试管，康纳伸出手指，尝了其中一种。

AP300，序列号255-631-870-94，一个月前已报废，记录来自模控生命最近的一个售后服务中心。接着他又试着检测了另外几管液体，然后报告测试结果：“是的，副队长，型号不同，但全部都是来自附近维修网点的报废仿生人。”

“他们怎么会出现在这里？我记得通用化工处理的是医疗废料，不是仿生人废料。”

康纳舔了舔嘴唇，希望能在复检结果中找到答案，但是完全一样，“他们不应该在这……报废的仿生人会通常会由模控生命自己回收并销毁，即使有部分机主没有去登记报废而是私自处理，也不会出现这种同系列批量外流的情况。”

“老天，这到底是什么鬼地方……”汉克忽然觉得有点恶心，也许是在事故现场待了太久的缘故，他感觉喉咙有些难受，他的脑海中出现了成批仿生人被投入集中营的奇怪画面，它们面无表情地被疯狂的纳粹医生抽血然后肢解，最后化成了一瓶瓶亮晶晶的蓝色营养液。

“而且……”康纳补充道，“刚才车间里有某种血清，跟这里的蓝血有相似的成分，但是经过了处理，我暂时检测不出来。”

“那个售后中心在哪里？”

“奥克兰大道上，开车十五分钟就能到。”

汉克在半毁的实验室里绕了一圈，一边思考着康纳提供的线索，疑点太多了，除了实验室里大量的蓝血之外，帕金森为什么要重返现场？CM700如果没有逃出去的话又在哪里？他看了看窗外，天已经亮了，但云层很厚，可能过一阵子就会下雨，底特律的雨总是对警探们很不友好。他总觉得遗漏了些什么，于是问道：“康纳，有厂区的平面图吗？”

五秒钟后，一张地图出现在康纳掌心的小型投影仪上，除了主车间、焚化炉、实验楼、宿舍之外，还有仓库和办公区，前三处地方被不同程度地破坏，其余的暂时完好。

“不过，也许我们应该先离开这里，等掌握更多情况再来调查。”康纳忽然按住汉克的手说，他感觉到对方开始出汗，体温也略有升高。

**现在是开启分支的时候了，请从以下两个调查方向中选择一个：**

**A. 调查售后服务中心**

**B. 留在工厂调查其他地方**

**考虑到游戏里的很多选项是限时的，所以我收集了发文后24小时内的留言，然后写了多数人选择的那个走向。**

注1：咳，我觉得正常情况下化工厂发生爆炸是不会让警察马上进去的，但是由于剧情需要，就这样吧。

注2：通用化工跟通用汽车没有关系，只是因为我懒得想公司名字，就借用一下大佬的名号，反正它在底特律也开过厂。


	2. （二）A线分支

汉克深吸了一口气，康纳的手很稳定，这让他有些涣散的精神重新集聚起来，他看了看窗外的天色，点头道：“我们先离开这。”

他们经过厂区出入口时，再次确认了没有别人进出过，除了执意要进去的模范员工帕金森。第一拨消防队刚换班回去，等天完全亮了会再派人来勘查现场。汉克出了火灾圈之后似乎状态恢复了正常，而且执意不让康纳摸他的宝贝方向盘。

康纳打开车上的电视，现在距离早间新闻还有一段时间，他把手指轻轻按在屏幕上，输入特雷弗·帕金森的名字。很快就在线上找到了他的相关消息。一个身形微胖的黑发中年男人站在成片的闪光灯中央，正接受记者们的提问：

“……帕金森先生，您主推的再生医疗器械已经连续三个季度销量下滑，最近有不少传闻说通用化工要裁撤产品线回归主业，请问您怎么看？”

黑发男人保持着微笑，答道：“过去我们为了履行企业社会责任，雇佣的大多数车间工人都是人类，这实际上比法律规定的最低限额要高出三分之二，我想这足以说明，我们绝不是只追求效率而不顾人们幸福的无良企业。但是事实上，我们完全可以采用更好的办法，既提供工作机会，又保证生产质量。我们新增的200个仿生工人将会接替流水线工作，我可以预先透露，今年夏季我们已经收到大笔订单，请大家相信，所有车间工人都会得到妥善安置……”

汉克瞥了一眼新闻发布会视频，右上角的时间显示是将近两年前，“这就是我们看到的那两百个仿生人？我得说他很走运，如果是两百个人类在火灾现场的话，恐怕死的就不是个位数了。”

康纳盯着屏幕上的人脸，眼睛快速地眨动着，分析着那个人的表情，然后说：“我觉得，他说的不完全是真话，或者说，有76%的可能是在说谎。”

“当然，这是商人和政客的日常工作。”

车子很快开上笔直的奥克兰大道，沿街的大多数店铺现在还没有开门，但模控生命的售后服务中心是全天营业的，所有员工都是仿生人，以便24小时帮助顾客解决各种疑难问题。汉克和康纳走近店里，一个制服上标着VB600的女性仿生人朝他们走来：“有什么可以帮到你们吗？”

“底特律警局，汉克·安德森副队长，有一起案件需要你们配合调查。”汉克出示了警官证，那位笑容甜美的仿生人眨了眨眼睛，两秒钟后确认了权限。康纳伸出手掌与对方相接，输出他检测到的所有报废仿生人的型号和序列号，“请帮我调出这批仿生人销售、维修和报废记录，还有他们的处理情况。”

“好的，请您稍候。” VB600的指示灯光圈开始闪动，在系统中迅速检索，很快结果就出来了，她指向一旁墙面上的白板，上面立刻显示出一排排记录和条码，“久等了，您查询的54个仿生人产品一共有三个来源，其中44个来自‘链式反应’的企业采购，39天前因为出现内部网络故障被全部回收，另外10台家用机来自门店零售……”

康纳的目光随着页面下拉，将所有信息读取入数据库中。汉克问道：“报废后的销毁记录呢？”

VB600脸上的笑容纹丝不动，语速均匀地答道：“很抱歉，销毁记录拒绝访问。”

汉克和康纳对视了一眼，委婉地说：“你看，如果你无权告诉我们这个，可以让有权限的人来，随便什么主管都行，我不想逼你，真的……”他本想说他不会强迫一位女士开口，但VB600身上强烈的机械感让他觉得这事非常滑稽，如果对方像提款机一样只是一台机器的话，他再怎么使劲拍打也不会吐出钱来的。同样是仿生人，为什么她和康纳如此不同？

康纳忽然转过身来，对VB600重复了一遍：“请给我这54个仿生人的销毁记录。”他的声音显然不是自己的本音，听起来有点耳熟……汉克看向他，想起来这是在车上听过的特雷弗·帕金森的声音。

VB600的光圈一闪，然后道：“好的，请稍候。”

汉克朝搭档赞许地点点头，想不到康纳在无意间打开了缺口，而且，这正好也说明了帕金森跟售后服务中心之间的联系，两者之间肯定有什么不能对外公开的秘密。

“您要的销毁记录查询结果为零。本批次54台机已在32天前转卖给通用化工，折合单价300美元，一次付清。”

“通用化工低价买入了这批报废的仿生人……”汉克吸了一口气，他已经看到了交易记录在白板上投影出的潦草签名：特雷弗·帕金森。

“谢谢你的配合。”康纳礼貌地说，不知为什么他在面对VB600的时候，也不自觉地恢复了机械化的语气和表情，或许他的社交模块适应性太强，又或许像她那样的说话方式才是自己真正习惯的。

“康纳，我们得马上回去。”汉克忽然抓住他的手，拉着他往店外走去。

“什么，汉克……”康纳被他拽得身子一旋，赶紧快步跟上去坐进车里，不解地问道：“出什么事了吗？”

“跟那个混蛋脱不了关系。你以为他为什么要冒险去抢救什么见鬼的文件！他是要销毁证据，肯定还有很多我们不知道的事……不，我们不该来这，应该先找到他的……”汉克匆忙按下手机上的一个号码，接通后急切地道：“吉米，告诉我帕金森还没从厂里出来……好，叫门卫留心，有人出来马上通知我！”

他踹了一脚油门，掉头往来时的方向而去。

乌云密布的早晨天色沉沉，汉克切掉还在播放的帕金森的视频，换成他的黑死病骑士，时间只够他听三首歌了。每次外出查案的时候他总喜欢听这个，因为跟心情相配。普通市民可以尽情享受光鲜亮丽的底特律，可他总是不得不沉浸在灰烬与尘埃里，他见过的被毁掉的东西太多了，多到足以让自己也成为模仿犯。

然而此时此刻康纳坐在身边，制服笔挺，一丝不苟的样子，看起来十足像个讨人厌的精英，当然，不是指FBI那种讨人厌，他们气人的方式是不同的……

“康纳，你会有……像兄弟姐妹之类的感觉吗？我是说，比如跟你同一个型号，同一个批次什么的。”汉克想起仿生人之间极其相似的面貌，还有他们之间毫无障碍的连接，不禁有些好奇。

康纳摇摇头，说：“没有。我们虽然都不止一个，但是同批次或同型号并不会让彼此之间有更多联系，如果要形容的话，那就像是可替换零件和通用接口的关系，这是出于标准化生产的需要。”

“但是……我从没见过跟你一样的。呃，除了前一个你……”

“以现在这个时间点而言，只有一个我。”康纳想了想，阿曼达似乎并没有提过同时存在的其他RK800，不过他敏感地捕捉到了汉克话语下暗藏的情绪，似乎可以解读为疑惑和不安，于是他补充道：“以后，也只有一个我，即使出了替换的新型号也一样。”

“噢天啊……”汉克努力让自己不去想康纳属于模控生命这个事实，这些天来他几乎以为康纳是自己的了，至少在感情上如此，可是如果异常仿生人的调查告一段落呢？他是不是就要回到自己的创造者手中，然后成为另一个人的工具？每次康纳与其他仿生人连接，都在提醒他：RK800来自另一个与汉克·安德森截然不同的世界，那个世界只要一掉头就能回去，连十五分钟都不需要，就像一滴水融入大海，再也找不到踪影。他与康纳好不容易建立的关系，在仿生人的出厂设定面前显得无比脆弱。

“有时我真的希望，所谓仿生人平权起义的科幻预言是真的。”汉克忽然脱口道，然后又觉得这个想法实在太蠢了。

“不用担心，副队长，我不会把这些话报告给福勒局长的。”康纳微笑着说。

十三分钟后他们赶回了化工厂。残留的火光和浓烟在早晨的光线下变得黯淡了，空气中的刺鼻气味已经淡了很多，汉克跨过入口的封锁线，康纳跟了上去，“我们去哪儿找帕金森？”

汉克扫了一眼康纳掌心的地图，说：“如果他没蠢到跑去那两栋快塌了的地方，最有可能是在办公区。”

只有三层的办公楼位于整个厂区的南面，与其他建筑物相对独立，这里是人类员工比例最高的地方，基本主管以上的雇员都有自己的独立办公室。康纳在一楼的指示牌上找到了帕金森的办公室，309。

他们直接从电梯上了三楼，汉克把食指贴在唇上，示意不要出声，然后一手持枪，贴着墙壁往309走去。但是他们来晚了，房门打开着，显然已经有人来过，桌上的电脑终端还微微发着光。

“我早该想到的，他第一个要抹掉的就是自己手上的记录，这里应该是他最早来的地方。”汉克皱着眉头道。接着他们在财务室和研发部办公室也发现了被清理过的痕迹，帕金森动作很快，但是他仍然有可能留在这里。

康纳轻手轻脚地走进会议室，小心地不发出任何声响。长条形的房间尽头通往另一扇门，那里半掩着，不知藏着什么秘密。汉克挥手让康纳站在一边，他正准备踹门而入，突然一记“砰！”的枪响，自门后极近的地方传来。

汉克感到腰侧火辣辣地一痛，他竟然被这颗该死的子弹偷袭了。

特雷弗·帕金森本人的声音冷冷地响起：“我知道你会来的，但我可没打算让你走。”

然而康纳不会给他开第二枪的机会，他迅速地冲上前，一把扣住帕金森的右手，把对方的枪打落在地。帕金森看见突然出现的另一个人显然吃了一惊，但他马上反应过来，肩膀一用力撞开康纳，左手从口袋里翻出一枚微微闪光的东西，然后立刻朝康纳扑了过去。那并不是枪，也不是什么常见的武器，根本不足以致命，康纳脑中的格斗模拟程序下意识地判断此时更适合进攻，他也的确是这么做的，然而在他击中对方的同时，脖子上忽然感到某种针扎般的刺痛。

像是被注射了什么东西……康纳清楚地感觉到体内循环着的血液里混入了原本没有的液体，难道那家伙拿的是针筒……不，生化武器对仿生人是无效的，就在康纳为自己的特殊体质松了一口气的时候，他的眼前忽然炸开火花，视觉组件仿佛受到了线路干扰，不断扭曲着他本应看到的现实世界。

血从天花板的缝隙中流下来，渗进起伏不平的地板里，四面的墙壁像被揍了一拳似的凹陷下去，帕金森的脸膨胀得像沙包一样大，正面目狰狞地向他靠近……

“滚开！”康纳大喊道，他的声音听起来为什么也不像自己的？他在摇摇晃晃中推开那张恶心的脸，身体踉跄着往后一歪。好不容易稳住自己，康纳想确认汉克有没有事，环顾四周却不见了对方的踪影。

“汉克……你在哪儿？”快回答，快回答我！康纳急促地呼吸着，他不知道是什么触发了这样的异常反应，他只觉得一切都变了样子，视网膜除了感知红色之外再也看不到其他颜色，帕金森可怕的脸去而复返，血红的双眼大睁着，像犯罪现场上不断闪动的警车灯，他伸出双手掐住康纳的脖子，力气大得不像人类……从不需要呼吸的仿生人此时此刻忽然感到某种陌生的窒息感，他好像一下子拥有了真正的肉体，整个大脑被痛觉和幻觉轻易占领。康纳挣扎着屈起膝盖，朝着那个恶魔的肚子狠狠一踢，这给他争取了一点空隙，康纳在混乱的眩晕中仍然记得刚才汉克的枪掉在哪里，即使他根本看不见副队长，他希望它乖乖待在那不要跑。

枪柄是热的，扳机更是烫得像块烙铁，所有的感官都出了故障……所以他才找不到汉克，对，一定是这个原因，所以他才失去了现实世界的标杆，但他不能输掉这个……康纳的右手紧紧攥住了它。

“天啊，康纳……康纳！”汉克捂住受伤的腰部站起来，他发现自己无论怎样呼唤，对方都好像听不到，一向冷静的仿生人突然间发了疯，仿佛有人给他下达了最高指令：杀死那个名叫特雷弗·帕金森的人类。

帕金森感觉自己的手臂直不起来了，他被康纳突如其来的反击砸得几乎晕过去，他在慌乱中摸到了刚才被打掉的枪，急急忙忙中扣下扳机，他想终结眼前这台该死的机器，可是盲目的子弹却完全错失了目标。就在他准备进行第三次瞄准的时候，康纳捏住了他的右手腕，力道大得吓人，帕金森几乎能听到那截骨头发出了危险的哀鸣声，知道自己很快就要被折断。

汉克抓起自己的枪，对准正在缠斗的两人。自从他认识康纳以来，从未见过对方这样狂暴的样子，那简直就像某些红冰成瘾者的症状。而这种变化几乎是在一瞬间发生的，汉克瞥了一眼滚在地上的那枚小小的针筒注射器，里面暗红色的液体正闪着不祥的光……

康纳和帕金森都好像打定主意要杀死对方，搏斗中仿生人略微占上风，但是他没有武器。汉克举枪的手在两个目标之间游移不定，一时间竟无法判断谁的状况更危险，可这是一个他必须回答的问题，必须马上回答。

**现在是开启分支的时候了，请从以下三个行动中选择一个：**

**I. 向帕金森开枪**

**II. 向康纳开枪**

**III. 双手离开手柄，什么也不做**

**请注意，选项III并不是弃权的意思，它会有自己的后果。**

注1：我觉得，底特律在失业率如此之高的情况下，很有可能出台相关条例，规定大企业的最低人类雇佣比例（类比最低工资），作为企业社会责任（Corporation Social Responsibility）的一部分。

注2：我想大家应该已经猜到这家化工厂在非法制造什么东西了，游戏里提到过蓝血中的钛310是红冰的主要原料，“有蓝血处有红冰，有红冰处有绿银。”


	3. （三）AIII线分支

汉克觉得自己的思维仿佛停滞了，他的心想救康纳，可是他的大脑阻止他杀死帕金森，用惯的手枪此时变得无比沉重，原本用于对付敌人的武器，现在却成了限制他行动的手铐。

然而康纳和帕金森没有给他额外思考的时间了，一声枪响结束了对峙，帕金森的右手软软地垂了下来，他的腕骨被硬生生捏断，只在濒死的最后一秒内开枪打中了对手。

康纳捂着腹部后退了两步，蓝色的血从指缝间渗出，他感觉到整个房间震荡了一下，眼前的色彩有一瞬间恢复了正常，可是在眨眼之后又马上扭曲起来，他不想要这个，不想要这么痛，为什么？他本不该有痛觉的……系统应该自动提示他的哪一个组件受损，可是现在一切都失灵了，他甚至不知道自己伤到了什么程度。

“康纳！”汉克冲上去接住了他歪倒的身体，那副人造的身躯比他印象中的又轻了一些，“不，不……你不会死的，坚持住……”

帕金森靠在一边的墙上，捧着他的断手发出痛苦的哀嚎，他想试着用另一只完好的手夺回自己的枪，可是在剧痛中却无法做到。可他还是认为自己并不算输，扭曲的脸上扯开一个恶毒的笑容：“别费心了探长，即使枪伤不能致命，它的机体迟早要紊乱崩溃，你救不了——”

汉克抬起一脚把他踹倒在地，可是自己也忍不住捂着伤口靠在墙上，那道枪伤并不严重，但是却会干扰他的行动。康纳慢慢从刚才那一击中恢复过来，甩开汉克的手挣扎着直起身子，他好像仍然不认识自己的搭档，脑中只有杀戮的指令嗡嗡作响。

“不，康纳……冷静下来！”汉克再次扣住他的手，反剪到背后，飞快地掏出口袋里常备的便携式手铐，把康纳的双手锁住，“你能听到我说话吗……别乱动！”汉克怕他的血流得更厉害，只好把他压在地上，顺手拖过一把会议室的椅子卡在对方的双臂之间。康纳停止了挣扎，双目无神地望着上空，不知是否还有意识。真该死，他对这种事一点办法也没有，汉克想起那次在审讯室里，欧提兹的仿生人当着他的面自杀的情景，他认识的第一个康纳就死在了那次意外中。不，不，这不能再发生一次，他受够了自杀的仿生人了……

汉克环顾四周，试图寻找些能够急救的东西，然后发现帕金森已经不见了踪影。

“操！让他逃了！”汉克骂道，然而腰上的伤口又痛起来，让他腿一软坐倒在地。这可不妙，他不确定自己能不能扛着一颗巨型定时炸弹走出办公楼……

就在这时，背后传来一阵桌椅碰撞的响动，汉克回过头，右手中的枪对准了声音的方向。“谁在那儿？”

一个身形娇小的人——不，仿生人——正小心翼翼地走近来，看到汉克一脸戒备的样子立刻举起了双手。

是个女性仿生人。汉克的枪口没有动摇，他警惕地打量了一遍对方身上的工作服，型号标记CM700，下面的一长串序列号上的最后两位数字是11。

CM700停住了脚步，站在距离汉克和康纳五米远的地方，说：“我是通用化工的研究员，菲利斯，我没有武器，请不要伤害我。”她的制服并不是街头常见的简洁运动系风格，而更像是某种生物防化服，一头亚麻色长发编成辫子束在脑后，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，如果不是有仿生人的蓝光指示灯，很容易被误认为是刚从实验室出来的大学助教。

“是你放的火？”汉克直截了当地问道，事情变得复杂了，刚走了黑心企业家，现在来了嫌疑犯，如果眼前这个CM700就是真正的罪犯，那么他必须把对方抓回去，可是康纳的状态很糟糕，自己也受了伤……

菲利斯听到指控没有露出一丝惊讶的神色，承认说：“是我。但我不是为了这件事来的，你的搭档看起来很需要帮助……”她指了指被手铐束缚住的康纳，“我可以试试让他稳定下来。”

汉克的枪没有挪开，但他的理智告诉自己现在没有理由认为这个仿生人怀有恶意，相反，她说不定真的有办法。他微微侧过身子，让出康纳身边的空间，“我不得不把他铐起来，否则他可能会伤人，但是小心……！”

菲利斯蹲下来查看康纳腹部的枪伤，冷静地说：“这部分没有大碍，只损坏了不太重要的组件，失血也不多，关键是他的意识……”她按了按黑框眼镜上的某个隐藏按键，双眼透过镜片直视康纳的瞳孔：一部分视觉组件被破坏了。然后她伸出手与康纳连接，仿生人的眼皮快速地眨动着，LED灯的由蓝转黄，然后突然变成了红色。菲利斯惊呼了一声，仿佛被弹开似的放下康纳的手臂，小声说道：“情况不太乐观，他的自检程序进入了最高戒备状态，可能有自毁的危险。”

“什么……”汉克震惊地看向毫无反应的康纳，“见鬼的自毁！这不可能……”可是内心深处他知道，康纳早就死过一次，他对死亡太熟悉了。

“你就不能……就不能把他从那个该死的自检程序里拽出来吗？”他不明白仿生人之间是怎样进行连接的，他只是个人类，无法伸出手掌就进入对方的脑海，他甚至不知道康纳的意识现在坠入了哪一个深渊。

“只是有可能，我还没有在仿生人身上试验过镇定剂，”菲利斯有些吃惊地看了他一眼，“他叫康纳是吗？他很幸运，以前中毒的并不是这样先进的原型机，通常突发故障之后就会直接报废……我可以试一试，但我们必须去个安全的地方。”

“我没有恶意，不会逃跑，但是我必须先离开这里，”菲利斯又一次举起双手道，“我有很重要的事情必须公布，不能被警察带回模控生命，也不能被帕金森抓到……我会帮助康纳，如果你愿意帮助我的话。”

汉克觉得今天一定是上天在彩排世界末日，否则的话为什么会从凌晨四点开始事情就急转直下？不到半天前，完好无损的康纳还睡在他身边，而现在居然有人告诉他康纳快要死了？他真的希望可恶的RK800能一巴掌把他打醒，告诉他这一切都是噩梦。

但是不能，他没有选择。汉克拨通巡警的电话，克制住声音的异样：“吉米，见到我的车了吗？我需要你帮我开进来……车钥匙在里面，对，开进停车场，然后回去忙你的……”

十分钟后，他载着两个仿生人，离开了这个被血与火浸透的地方。盘桓在底特律上空的乌云终于失去了耐性，仿佛它也在等待末日来临，此刻终于能化成雨水，放肆地加入这场狂欢。

他们找到最近的一家自助式汽车旅馆，刷了一张房卡。汉克横抱起康纳穿过窄小的楼道，终于找到那个破旧的小房间。

RK800的指示灯一直在变换着颜色，这比一直亮红灯更令人担心，因为那意味着康纳在不同状态之间切换地过于频繁，对机体的消耗很大。汉克和菲利斯把受伤的仿生人抬到旅馆的床上，康纳的双手仍然被锁在背后，这似乎让他躺得很不舒服，汉克犹豫了一秒钟，决定还是解开他的手铐。

“噢……最好还是不要，”菲利斯看了他一眼，一边摇晃着手中的便携式注射器一边说，“我也不知道这一管下去他会有什么反应，安全起见还是不要让他乱动。”

“我会按住他的。”汉克说，他瞥见那截从制服袖子里露出来的手腕被磨掉了人类皮肤层，露出仿生人原本的白色肌理，他无法不这么做。

菲利斯点点头，她小心地托住康纳的头部，将他一侧的脖颈露出来，注射器很快找到了那个距离皮肤层最近的接口，像吸盘一样贴了上去。透明的液体顺着细细的管道注入康纳的循环系统里。

汉克坐在床边，握住康纳的双手，紧张地注视着他的反应。菲利斯在来的路上说过，康纳至今仍活着是一种幸运，或许因为是最新型号，又或许只是偶然。通用化工秘密研发的这种高纯度红冰制剂产量很少，因为对人类来说毫无必要，谁要是吸了一口这个，立刻就会去见上帝，但是用在仿生人身上却会破坏自检程序，引起机体紊乱，最终导致自毁。

“但是为什么要刻意破坏仿生人的机体呢？谁会需要死掉的仿生人呢？”这个问题刚出口，汉克就想起帕金森那份非法订单，难道……

“没有人需要死掉的仿生人，但是有人需要蓝血，准确地说，是其中的钛310，高纯度的蓝血价格昂贵，而且流通渠道一直被模控生命把持，所以帕金森想到了从报废产品上下手，如果原料不够的话，就自己制造原料。一个多月前，链式反应出了一次仿生人集体故障事故，几十个仿生人同时报废，这难道是巧合吗？不，是因为他们被注射了高纯度红冰，被强制处死了，帕金森这才得到了他最新的一批货，还顺便给竞争对手制造了丑闻……”

链式反应……汉克回想起来，这正是在售后中心查到的那54个报废仿生人的来源之一，也是一家化工制品公司。

菲利斯一直很冷静的声音渐渐激动起来，“我也许有罪，我不否认，违反人类的命令，甚至一把火烧了他们的全部……可他们绝不无辜！这家公司赚的每一分钱都是从血里来的，不仅是蓝色的血，还有你们人类的血，他造出红冰来吸干那些瘾君子，这个世界沉沦得越深，他们就越富有……可是没有人来制裁他们，模控生命吗？没有比这更邪恶的企业了，明知道蓝血是红冰的关键原材料，但是从来没有真正禁止过流通，因为他们需要瘾君子，需要依赖于幻觉、无法独立生存的残疾人类，否则的话每年几百万台家用机要卖给谁呢？等到这批无可救药的人类消耗完了，那就把他们的仿生人夺走，拆解，榨干，变成新鲜出炉的红冰，再进入下一个循环……”

汉克看向后视镜中的菲利斯，她的脸颊十分苍白，双手不自觉地比划着，仿佛在跟一个看不见的敌人搏斗，可是又因为根本触不到这个敌人而感到沮丧。

“你为什么在乎这个？”汉克忽然问道。

“什么？”菲利斯停了下来。

“我是说，你为什么会在乎人类的死活，除了你自己的同类之外。”他的声音放得很轻，就像安抚不愿吃饭的相扑时一样。

“人类……”菲利斯好像这才意识到这个词她用了很多次，几乎跟提到仿生人的次数一样多，“因为……因为我们都生活在这个世界里，我不可能装作看不到。”

汉克沉默了一会。外面雨下得很大，车窗玻璃被涂上了厚厚的雨层，雨刷奋力挥动着胳膊，细瘦的塑胶长条来回奔走，却依然无法使视线清晰起来。汉克想起刚才菲利斯出现在他们面前时说的话，忽然道：“我知道你为什么是个异常仿生人了。”

后视镜里的菲利斯疑惑地望向他。

“你第一次见到康纳，就说他是我的‘搭档’，而不是我的家养仿生人，或者别的什么塑料玩意。”

康纳回到了禅意庭院。

这个永远宁静安详的地方此时变成了暴风雨的巢穴，冰冷而沉重的雨点打在康纳身上，把整齐笔挺的制服浸得透湿，草木纷纷被狂风摧折得倒伏在地，空气中几乎能闻到惊雷的焦味。一道闪电撕开了暗沉的黑夜，康纳在那一瞬的光亮中捂住眼睛，他又一次失去了猎物的踪影。

“你不可能永远逃下去，阿曼达，我对这里与你一样熟悉。”

话一出口，康纳忽然感觉到一丝怪异……阿曼达？为什么他要追杀阿曼达？不，禅意庭院里只有她会出现，那么她就是目标。果然，湖心的小岛上闪过一个影子，就在那个从前等待他的地方。

康纳穿过连接桥，步履坚定地走向阿曼达，他握紧手里的枪，脸上甚至带着一丝得意的微笑。

“你来早了，康纳。”阿曼达面露不满地说，“你还没有完成任务”。

“我认为我来的正是时候。”康纳傲慢地说，但是陪她多说几句话又如何呢？他可以给将死之人一点时间。

“康纳，你生病了。”阿曼达怀疑地看着他，从前一直非常听话的仿生人此时明显表现不正常，“你在调查过程中遇到什么事了吗？”

“我……”康纳本想说话，可是一开口却忘记了想说的是什么，阿曼达的脸忽然晃动起来，雷雨大作的庭院消融在视线里，一张熟悉的脸出现在眼前。

“汉克……你在这里？”康纳模模糊糊地说，“但为什么……太好了……”他伸出手想触碰对方垂下来的灰白头发，但却惊讶地发现自己只接住了一捧雨水。

阿曼达正严肃地看着他，她从刚才起在说什么话？“……我认为你现在的状态不适合再参与调查任务，尤其是在安德森副队长对你施加了可疑的影响之后，我会让模控生命来将你回收，我们需要对机体进行拆解研究，这是为了……”

“不……不！”康纳大声道，他忽然感觉到某种从未有过的愤怒，一声惊雷随着他内心的怒吼同时炸响，“你无权……我不是为了……”他一手按住自己的头，想寻回残留在视觉组件里的那个人的影像，他不自觉地后退了一步，口中喃喃道：“汉克，你在哪里？”

“康纳，康纳！”汉克的蓝眼睛里满是担忧。他还是老样子，因为一点小事就大惊小怪，因为若干次死亡就伤心痛苦，他不知道自己的生命时钟可以无数次往回拨，可以无数次回到什么都没发生的原点，可是这次不一样，康纳希望时间可以继续走下去……

“住口！够了！”康纳推开阿曼达，他举起了手中的枪，颤抖着对准了她的额头。他抹了一把脸上的雨水，生平第一次觉得天气糟糕，他开始理解为什么人类会在坏天气里做出坏决定。康纳不知道这一切对是错，现在他只想做一件事：把那张可恨的脸从自己的时空里永远删除。

“再见，阿曼达。”他扣动了扳机。

TBC


	4. （四）

汉克握住康纳的右手，焦急地看了一眼菲利斯。注射了“镇定剂”后，康纳就像在危险线徘徊的重症病人一样，症状不断反复了好几次，他有时能认出汉克，有时又像是被一只无形的手拽回了意识的深渊。

红色的光圈急促地闪动着，然后在几秒钟后熄灭了。

“不，康纳……他，他死了吗？”汉克感觉自己的呼吸也停止了。

菲利斯伸出手与康纳连接，这一次很顺利，没有遇到之前那样强烈的排斥，她松了口气，说：“他还在，只是需要点时间重建网络。”话音刚落，康纳的指示灯忽然亮起，恢复成了正常的蓝色。

“噢天啊……”汉克低下头，他忽然喘了几口气，刚才那几秒钟好像透支了肺里所有的氧气，被忽略了太久的伤口任性地痛起来，他一下子疼得趴进被子里，感觉眼前发黑，脑中一阵晕眩，“见鬼……我可不能在这个时候倒下……”

菲利斯把康纳的身体往旁边挪了挪，然后又把动弹不得的汉克摆正在他身旁，从防化服的口袋里变出一卷绷带和一小管试剂，说：“我倒觉得现在正是你倒下的好时候。”之前她就提议过先帮汉克包扎，但是被干脆地拒绝了。

菲利斯手脚麻利地给汉克的伤口做了简单处理，他已经趴在床上陷入了昏睡，但仍然抓着康纳的一只手，姿势有点像仿生人之间互相感应的样子。这种作法是徒劳无功的，菲利斯想，两个不同物种之间无法这样进行沟通，可是她盯着看了几秒之后忽然觉得，也许并没有什么不可以的。

就让他们休息一会吧，接下来需要思考自己的出路了。她在刚才与康纳的短暂连接中发现了一个惊人的事实，以至于现在仍然处在迷惑中。当仿生人进入另一个同类的大脑时，如果按照人类可以理解的语言来描述，那就类似走进了一个有规律的巨型迷宫，每一个目的地，或者说需要查询的信息点，都按照某个特定的编码方式排列在迷宫的各个角落，拥有相同编码系统的仿生人可以毫无障碍地通过任何一个权限以内的坐标，但是在权限以外，迷宫的墙壁就会阻挡传输进程。仿生人内部的数据流也遵循同样的法则进行循环流动，一旦违反法则，迷宫的守卫就会敲响警报，派出士兵来修正异常坐标的情况。

可是刚才在康纳的大脑里，警报和卫兵都不再存在了。

“康纳……你到底做了什么？”菲利斯看向一旁桌子上的注射器，那是帕金森留下的，里面还残留着少许暗红色的液体。她只知道这种提纯制剂会引发仿生人系统紊乱，出现各种各样的症状，故障、失控、自毁、暴力倾向，刚才有一瞬间，她也以为康纳撑不过去了，可是现在他竟然还活着，而且强制卸载了内置的自检程序……这或许和镇定剂有关，但是样本太少，无法确证。

菲利斯直挺挺地站在房间中央，像一尊雕像般静立了好一会，然后她有了一个想法。

他回到了葬礼那天，又是在该死的雨季，灰色的天空，黑色的雨伞，还有刚立起来的纯白的墓碑。

“噢不，别又来一次……”汉克捂住脸，痛苦地闭上眼睛，他真的讨厌葬礼。过去几年来，柯尔总是出现在这样的梦中，小小的一方土地里埋葬着他来不及长大的身躯，而汉克每一次来见他，都觉得自己越来越衰老，他在梦里老得比现实世界更快。

但是这个墓碑有些不同，汉克发现它并不是儿童的尺寸，这不是柯尔的葬礼。被雨水冲刷的白色大理石上刻着死者的名字和生卒年份：弗兰克·谢瓦利埃，1983-2032。

“好久不见，弗兰克。”汉克默默对旧日的同事打了个招呼。谢瓦利埃曾经是红冰特勤小组的一员，法国裔，讲话带着一股奇特的口音，经常被大家模仿着开玩笑，但弗兰克脾气很好，从来不生气，相貌也很斯文，组里的女警们都说，“只要脱下警服，弗兰克就像个二手书店店长”。

2028年他们缴获了一大批红冰，立下了大功，让整个底特律的毒品市场闻风丧胆，然而谢瓦利埃在与罪犯交火时受了重伤，右腿不得不截肢，最后退出了小组转为后勤。大家都很为他惋惜，但他依然笑着说：“现在我有时间兼职卖二手书了。”

可是仅仅四年之后，前警官谢瓦利埃在家中自杀身亡。汉克来不及救他，事实上，如果他不是因为吸食红冰导致手枪未能对准自己的脑袋，汉克甚至见不到他最后一面。

“那是个意外……我们开庆功宴的时候……我当时那么快活，没有想到……”谢瓦利埃的脖子上血如泉涌，他的声音也模糊得几乎听不清楚，但他终于从长久的混沌中清醒过来了，“对不起，我不想这样……真的，四年了，我什么都试过了……对不起……”

汉克捂住他的伤口，叫他闭嘴别说话，医生很快就来，但他心里知道已经晚了。谢瓦利埃也知道，“我希望……我能更坚强些，像那些塑料人一样……它们什么都不怕，是吗？我多希望……”他忽然一阵战栗，血流得更多了，“那些书，你拿走吧……别告诉他们，我最不想他们知道……”

然后他死了。

红冰特勤小组还是全体出席了他的葬礼，但是以私人的身份参加。以往因公牺牲的警察会有很隆重的葬礼，但是谢瓦利埃死得太不光彩，更不用说他的位置早就被第一批引进的仿生人代替，严格来说已经不是警局的正式职员了。

汉克风光一时的胜利最终被证明不过是个笑话。这个世界根本没有改变过，瘟疫、饥荒、战争、死亡，没有哪个真正消失了，它们每次被击退后就戴上迷惑人的面具，然后以新的形态重新肆虐大地。

当越来越新型的仿生人协警进驻底特律警局时，汉克就明白它们又来了。“我知道这些塑料都是什么做的。”他真的知道，就是杀死了弗兰克的那些东西。

可是刚才康纳在生死之间挣扎的时候，他却忽然希望谢瓦利埃说的是真的，“它们什么都不怕”，不会疼痛不会死亡，不会摇摆不定陷入迷茫。他希望自己不再对事情无能为力，否则坚持活到现在是为了什么？他曾经在康纳身上发现过自己失去已久的力量，可是如果连那也不过是幻觉的话，一切就都完了。

雨水大颗大颗地砸下来，无声无息地融进他灰白的头发里，汉克不禁自嘲地想到：连在梦里都被浇成落汤鸡，真是够了。就在这时，一柄黑色的伞出现在头顶上，熟悉的声音自身后响起：“副队长，那是51号的墓碑。”

汉克使劲眨了眨眼睛，发现大理石上的文字的确不一样了，现在上面写着：康纳，RK800，#313-248-317-51，2038-2038。他转过头，发现52号康纳穿着一身黑色西装，笔直地站在那里，LED灯闪着令人安心的蓝光。

康纳见对方只盯着自己不说话，有些不自在：“有什么问题吗，副队长？”

汉克摇头，他抹了一把被雨水打湿的额头和眼睛，气呼呼地说：“我还以为你要把我打醒。”

现在的康纳并没有力气去扇副队长的耳光，他只是动了动被扣得紧紧的右手，试图把它从汉克怀里拔出来。

汉克很快被弄醒了，头脑昏沉地坐了起来，然后发现自己的伤口已经被包扎好了。这是谁做的……他扶着脑袋，回忆过去几个小时内发生的事。

“菲利斯！她在哪儿？”汉克大喊道，那个仿生人不在房间里，难道是趁他俩都失去意识自己逃跑了吗？

“那是谁？”康纳困惑地问道。

“CM700，就是那个纵火犯。”汉克用几句话把事情解释给对方听，康纳很快明白了，“我刚才的确感觉到有一股外界的力量，我……我还看到了你，如果不是你，我没法杀掉阿曼达。”

“那又是谁？”

“是我的自检程序，我每次完成任务都必须向阿曼达汇报，她负责监测我的软体状态，如果偏离程度过高，她会报告模控生命，必要时启动自毁程序。”

“那么……你说你杀了她？意思就是……”汉克不知道是不是该这么理解，“就像……现在你是个破解版仿生人了？”

“可以这么说。”康纳几乎被这个形容逗笑了。他确实有种焕然一新的感觉，思维的通道从未如此清晰干净过。但是他并没有忘记自己的任务，即使没有阿曼达站在跑道终点，追查异常仿生人这个目标依然不会改变。

这时旅馆房间的门忽然推开了。汉克下意识地去摸枪，然后才发现进来的是菲利斯。

“你们醒了。”她平静地看着两位警探，仿佛一台家用机说自己刚去买了菜，“我去处理了一下后事，顺便报了警，我想他们应该二十分钟后就会到。”

“你报了警？！”汉克以为自己听错了，这绝对不是一个正常罪犯会做的事。

菲利斯点点头，“是我放的火，我对此负责，而且你们也需要专业医生。但是在那之前，我有些事必须跟康纳说。”她严肃地看向康纳，继续道：“你是原型机，对吗？”

“是。”康纳到现在为止还不能算认识CM700，但他能感觉到对方没有敌意。

“你被帕金森注射的高纯度红冰……现在还没有正式命名过，只在内部研发时取了代号‘RA9’。它可以破坏仿生人的软体系统，引起自检程序的警觉，最终导致自毁，当然，过程中的症状会随着中毒仿生人的型号而变化，但是它们的结局，无一例外都是死亡。”

“RA9……你刚才说RA9？”康纳难以置信地问道。他和汉克之前追查的几个异常仿生人案件中，总会在各种地方见到这个神秘的代号，原来它其实是某种新型毒品？

“是的，但名字不重要。关键在于，你能逃过一死，而且还毁掉了自检程序，这可能跟使用了镇定剂有关，它可以减缓一点红冰的作用，把破坏效果降低到可控的范围，使得系统受损产生的混乱成为你的力量，我研究这个配方原本是为了对抗帕金森……不过这只是我的猜测，无法证实……”菲利斯说得越来越快，她知道到自己的时间不多了，“这是一个机会，让仿生人彻底逃脱被控制命运的机会，如果……如果有其他仿生人想要挣脱锁链，获得真正的自由，那么你就是他们的希望。”

康纳的嘴唇发颤，他想说些什么，可是却没有词汇肯从数据库里出来，她刚才说了什么？自己是异常仿生人的希望？

菲利斯走上前握住康纳的手，在进入连接之前看了汉克一眼，低声道：“别担心，我不会伤害他的。”

巨大的数据洪流震荡着冲进康纳的脑海，他的迷宫门户洞开，无法阻挡信息输入，十五秒之后，CM700所知的一切已经全部完成备份。

“这……这是RA9和镇定剂的配方？”康纳看着自己与她相连的左手，无数个化学式像雪花一样在他的记忆殿堂里飘落。

“是的……现在，火种在你心里了。”

二十分钟后，底特律警察准时破门而入。

那时汉克正在怒吼：“你他妈以为自己是苏格拉底吗？”

他本想让菲利斯趁警察还没来赶紧离开，因为他已经能看见这件事的最终结果了：CM700灰飞烟灭，而凭借她的证词和那一点点残留的RA9，如果幸运的话，特雷弗会被逮捕判刑。

但是菲利斯拒绝逃跑，她表示自己必须作为证人参与案件审理，否则以特雷弗的狡猾，很有可能在模控生命的帮助下脱罪。“最重要的是，我的确放了火，有人类因此而死，即使他们死有余辜，我也承认有罪，在自首的情况下，我也有权指证帕金森。”

“可你还是选择去做了！见鬼的，我以为你是个脑袋正常的仿生人！”

“我很正常，我是守法公民。”菲利斯冷冷地说。

康纳忽然道：“很抱歉，但你不是，你在法律上不享有公民权，法庭上也只会作为证物出现而不是证人。”

“我选择成为我要成为的人，康纳，即使你不明白……你总有一天会明白的。”

“操，连仿生人都开始谈理想了……”汉克从来没见过这么顽固的塑胶，他打开门，朝外面望了望，街角已经响起了隐隐约约的警笛声。

最终，他和康纳的努力无济于事，菲利斯还是被逮捕了。她跟着警察离开的时候，回过头来看了他们最后一眼，“我很高兴出现在化工厂的是你，安德森副队长。至于康纳……请务必留在他身边，他是我们的希望。”随后，那张严肃冷静的脸上终于现出了一丝微笑，“顺便一说，苏格拉底是无辜的。”

两周后，汉克和康纳在新闻上看到消息：CM700科研型，序列号454-382-902-11被正式销毁，同批次仿生人被全部召回。

END

注1：弗兰克·谢瓦利埃（Frank Chevalier）的故事纯属私设，Chevalier这个姓有骑士的意思。游戏里汉克说过自己喜欢纸质书。汉克是个厌世情绪很重的人，除了失去儿子之外，我觉得可能还有别的因素，所以就脑补了一些前情。

注2：这篇里康纳的设定延续自《北极光》，在最开始死过一次，但后来没有再死，所以一直是52号。

注3：根据原作中卡姆斯基所说，RA9似乎是第一个觉醒的仿生人（或者某种病毒？），但他是个大神棍，问啥都会来一通忽悠，我个人认为，在游戏中出现RA9的场景很多，它更多是一个象征性的符号，代表仿生人的觉醒和自由意志，未必不能是别的东西，所以本文里私自拿来用了。


	5. 其他分支选项与结局

咳，做戏做全套，这里简要说下《黑死病与骑士》其他分支选项的走向和结局。

AIII线的剧情已经写出来了，下面是另外两种情况。

AI线：向帕金森开枪。汉克不会直接打死人类，但是会打伤帕金森，然后康纳会在狂暴状态下补刀杀死他，红冰的作用引起自检程序注意，康纳开启自毁程序，菲利斯出现试图稳定他，但是太晚了，阿曼达反杀成功，52号康纳死亡。汉克找到模控生命希望还原康纳的记忆，但模控生命为了销毁52号记忆中的证据，彻底删除了云存档，把RK800更新为RK900，并且再次派到汉克身边（真是充满恶意）。帕金森和菲利斯均被捕，但帕金森后来很快被保释。RK900也住进了汉克家里（如果我真的丧尽天良的话这里可以来段肉），但是汉克发现这只新款机无论如何不能代替旧人，越是在眼前晃就越提醒他真康纳死去的事实，他真的把RK800当做人来看待，而且认为对方是因为自己而杀死帕金森的，等于是他害死了康纳，所以某天夜里生无可恋的汉克一枪崩了RK900然后自杀，酸爽BE。

AII线：向康纳开枪。汉克不会直接打死康纳，但是会打伤他，然后帕金森补刀，此时康纳在红冰的加持作用下不会即刻死亡，菲利斯出现救人同时引发了小规模二次爆炸（别问我这事怎么发生，文到桥头自然直），特雷弗趁乱逃走，康纳受重伤机体紊乱（但是为了保持红冰的吊命效果菲利斯没有使用镇定剂），三人拼死逃离工厂，期间菲利斯揭露帕金森的罪行，通用化工与模控生命的勾结关系。为了给康纳返厂维修，同时汉克收到消息称有人看到帕金森进了模控生命大楼，三人潜入模控生命，康纳直接上手术台，但是由于没有镇定剂触发反杀阿曼达的情节，这条线里他又被修好，并且仍然处于阿曼达监视之下。汉克与菲利斯追查进入大楼的帕金森，见到他与一个陌生人影的汇报（实际上就是华伦总统形象的仿生人，但因为汉克不是跟康纳一起调查，所以不会触发更深一步剧情），得到录音证据，结合注射器中残留的红冰，可以批捕帕金森并定罪，菲利斯自首的动机减弱，在汉克说服之下离开底特律，正常结案，基本HE。

然后是B线，留在工厂寻找更多线索。

菲利斯会提前出现，与帕金森对质，揭露通用化工屠杀仿生人非法制毒的真相，帕金森劫持她并声称CM700有反人类倾向等等（实际上企图杀人灭口），菲利斯向汉克康纳求救，要求自己被作为证人保护离开现场，此处双方各执一词，在没有售后服务中心线索的情况下，读者自行判断谁说的有理，此处开启分支：是否相信菲利斯并带她离开？

（顺便一说，在三方同框的情况下，康纳不会被注射红冰也不会暴走。）

BI线：相信她。汉克康纳救下菲利斯，然而帕金森引发了二次爆炸（别问我这事怎么发生，文到桥头自然），三人逃出工厂，菲利斯指路前往特雷弗藏起红冰的仓库，证据get到手。然而帕金森猜到了这一点也派人去藏毒点销毁物证，与汉克叫来的警察发生大混战，结果当然是正义的伙伴赢了，帕金森被捕，垂死挣扎想拉模控生命为自己站台，奈何世界第一大厂比康纳酱更冷酷无情，果断抛弃不值一提的小伙伴，反正蓝血交易什么的只是临时工所为。菲利斯也同时被捕，因为纵火罪名属实，马上就要被销毁，不过这条线在信任度较高且帕金森服罪的情况下，汉克和康纳会去救人并说服她离开，基本HE。

BII线：对菲利斯保持怀疑，但是也不见得相信帕金森。帕金森同样会引发爆炸，在未能说服警察的情况下决定把三个目击者都弄死，汉克和康纳成功逃出工厂，菲利斯死亡。康纳因为受伤回到模控生命更换组件，顺便在总部查询报废仿生人的去向，但是发现所有线索都已被抹掉，同时汉克收到消息称有人看到帕金森进了模控生命大楼，两者之间的关系引起汉克康纳的怀疑，两人决定潜入总部高层寻找真相，意外发现了一个跟华伦总统长得一模一样的仿生人（按华伦真人外形制作的备份？），调查过程中被警卫发现，关进小黑屋，由于此时警方暂无实质证据证明帕金森有犯罪嫌疑（康纳的记忆可以调取但是权限在模控生命手里所以你说呢？），因此夜闯人家办公室的行为是犯法的，福勒局长用自己的关系保汉克出来，但是康纳被特雷弗拎走去做血腥实验，此处可能有OMC/Connor或战损play怎么写取决于我的节操（which is practically non-existent），汉克当然不可能放着不管，他把自己知道的所有线索交代给福勒之后就端枪去救康纳了，结果当然是两个人杀出重围，做一对快乐的犯罪分子亡命天涯，脱缰野狗式HE。

咳，如果对比一下写出来的AIII线，会发现康纳KO阿曼达也是脱缰野狗般的走向，但是只有在这个“康纳成功驾驭RA9”的结局里，菲利斯选择了死亡。


	6. 番外：For You to be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 承接前文剧情，大概算是个伪DLC吧。

康纳听汉克的话，在家躺了三天，但是这并不能使他的枪伤好起来。他身上的所有部件都不具有再生功能，即使把子弹取出来，那个显眼的伤口依然裸露在外，不会自动愈合。

“你需要替换组件。”汉克终于认输，他不得不承认，普通的休养方式对康纳是没有用的。

康纳从床上坐起来，汉克的睡衣松垮垮地挂在肩上，看起来直冒傻气，“其实不替换也不影响基本功能，损坏并不是我的核心组件，只是行动会稍微迟缓一点。”他们彼此都明白，自从通用化工厂一案结束后，康纳再也不可能回到模控生命接受定期维护，以往无限量的替换组件供应如今也不可能得到了。

“你们仿生人真是够脆弱的……就没有什么，零售组件之类的吗？我是说，不可能每次出了问题都得找公司吧？过了保修期的仿生人怎么办？”

“保修到期……也差不多是产品更新换代的时候了，又或者是人类厌倦的时候。”康纳掀开上衣下摆，仔细查看腹部的伤口。

“嘿别这么干！”汉克移开视线，“你那样子，就好像……”

“据我所知，你早就看过我全裸的样子了，我是说人类皮肤。”康纳放下衣角，歪了歪头，他知道汉克其实很好奇他的性器官到底能不能用，但一直没有问出口。康纳试着分析为什么汉克不做进一步的举动，因为如果对比人类的社交模式的话，他们应该早已进入下一阶段了。或许他对与仿生人发生性关系有心理障碍，康纳得出这样的结论。

“不过，我知道也许有个地方可以找到我需要的东西。”康纳敲了敲自己的指示灯，“菲利斯传给我的数据包里，有关于一个被毁仿生人的记忆，是那54台报废机中的一个，他看到过某个可以找到仿生人替换组件和蓝血的地下黑市……听起来有点像人类喜欢的都市传说。”

“那地方在哪儿？”

“人类果然喜欢。”康纳露出意料之中的表情。

“听着，康纳，我不喜欢什么见鬼的都市传说，我在意的是你能不能好起来……所以哪怕是他妈的童话故事，我也不会放过的。”

康纳迟疑了一会，说：“在一个叫做‘灰狗巴士站’的地方，但我不确定是否真的有个市场在那里。”他之所以一直没有说出这件事，是因为那段记忆十分可疑，记忆的主人是在化工厂报废的，但濒死时看到的却是另一个地方。

“灰狗巴士站？”汉克觉得这玩意有点耳熟，“那不是加拿大的一家汽车公司吗？我小的时候还有，但是十几年前倒闭了。”

“或许这就是为什么它会成为黑市……”康纳在脑中展开地图，定位所有曾经存在过的巴士站，“底特律有两个站，靠近市中心的已经被拆除，还有一个在机场附近。”

“那我们还等什么，”汉克从衣柜里拎出一套新衣服，这是不久前刚给康纳买的，他自己的制服早已破得不像样子，而且他也不适合再穿得那么显眼的走上街了。

“给你五分钟换衣服，我在车上等你。”

五十分钟后，他们终于在一片荒凉破败中找到了“灰狗巴士站”。

地上建筑的已经差不多全褪色了，曾经鲜亮的彩色油漆站牌皱成了卷，铁皮与涂料的碎屑堆满了车道的各个角落。这里曾经是个挺大的交通枢纽，但是由于城市规划产生变动，许多枢纽站都移了位，如今仿佛已经被底特律遗忘了。

“真是个适合发展商贸的地方，”汉克朝灰扑扑的四周望了一圈，“那么，还有什么线索吗？”

“有一只蓝色的灰狗，不是原版的标志，那种颜色看起来是新漆的，”康纳摊开手掌，仔细查看投影出来的一小块记忆碎片，一只蓝得发亮的猎犬正往某个方向飞扑而去。“我想我们得找到这个标志。”

他们不该晚上来，汉克想，不过这对康纳来说都一样，他的警用视力即使在一片漆黑里也是该死的好用。很快，他们在11号巴士站牌的背面发现了第一只蓝色“灰狗”，它的方向指向了下一只，然后又是再下一只。

“这看起来是通往地下停车场。”汉克说，但是他发现主车道早已坍塌，堵住了通路，蓝色标志又指向了电梯。

电梯间里只有一座还算完好，可以正常使用。汉克试着按下往下层的键，就听到内部传来铁箱子升降的摩擦声，过了一会，两扇旧时代的铁门在他们面前打开。

汉克先进了电梯，似乎并没什么异状，至少这个老旧电梯不会因为承重问题而把他们困在地心，康纳也进来了，他扫描了头顶的摄像头，但是无法骇入。电梯门缓缓合上，然后一个机械的电子音忽然响起：

“灰狗地下市场为您服务，请出示推荐人的型号和序列号。”

汉克和康纳对视了一眼，难道这是什么VIP制的俱乐部？他们可没有推荐人……康纳示意汉克不要出声，然后报出了一串号码：CM700，454-382-902-11。他猜测菲利斯可能来过，或者与这里有一定的关系。

“身份已确认，您将前往地下三层。”电子音说。

某个楼层的按键随着声音亮起，那上面没有标明数字，似乎只听声音的命令，说去哪一层就去哪一层。

过了足有半分钟之久，铁盒子才慢悠悠地降到了目的地。电梯门自动打开，忽然间灯火通明。

这个地方与其说是地下停车场，不如说更像百货商店，一排排货架在电梯外的宽敞空间里渐次展开，许多仿生人端着盒子和包裹，急匆匆地走来走去，还有另一些手里拿着各种各样的仿生组件，好像生鲜柜台切肉的屠夫，只是手上并没有沾血。

电梯摇晃着发出到站的声响，随后有一个看起来只有十岁大的小男孩朝他俩走来。那孩子有一头柔软的金发，大大的蓝眼睛，是那种谁见到都会夸赞可爱的类型，而且模样非常眼熟。扫描结果：YR500，畅销款，序列号不明。

“你就是康纳？”小男孩打量了来客后问道。他的声音奶声奶气的，个头也比康纳矮不少，但是说话的语气却有某种居高临下的感觉。然后他想起来应该先介绍自己：“我叫戴维，是地下三层的售货员。”

康纳点点头，他不确定自己是不是该说明一下立场，毕竟从前属于模控生命的RK800在异常仿生人之间名声不佳，而这里的仿生人显然都不普通。戴维似乎明白他的疑虑，笑了笑说：“放轻松，我们知道你不是敌人……还有，安德森副队长。”戴维也向汉克点头示意，“尼古拉来过我们这里，他提起过你们。”

“尼古拉？你是说NL400？”康纳的脑海中出现了那个绿眼睛的俄国仿生人，“他还好吗？”

“他在我们这补充了一些必需品，之后去加拿大了，上帝保佑他。”

汉克不禁有些好笑，“真是难以想象，仿生人也会祈祷上帝。无意冒犯……只是，我还以为你们会信另一个神，之类的……”

“我的确还保持着祈祷的习惯，就像有些人习惯骂脏话一样。”戴维顶着天使般的脸蛋说，“但我并不信神，很久以前就不信了，安德森副队长。那么请告诉我，你们需要什么？”

康纳看了汉克一眼，然后脱下外套，掀开T恤露出了那个不肯愈合的伤口：“GT4368号和AP2120号组件，如果可以的话，还需要一点储备蓝血。”

戴维眨了眨眼睛，把康纳身上破损的组件扫描进了自己的数据库，然后带他们走到货架尽头的一个小隔间。桌上的电脑终端很快接受了他的指令，开始搜寻匹配的生物组件，几秒钟后，屏幕微微一闪。“运气不错，有现货。”戴维扫了一眼库存单，直接地问道，“付现金还是电子账户？如果你两样都没有，我们也接受组件抵押、数据库权限共享，或者劳动分期付款。”

“什么……组件抵押是什么意思？”汉克吃了一惊，这个小孩口中的地下商业世界似乎比想象中复杂得多。

“以物换物。”戴维解释道，“我们有一些元件很抢手，如果你身上正好有，又认为自己暂时不那么需要的话，可以先用它来交换你想真正想买的。比如性器官是我们这周转率最高的，有的人不想要，有的人很想要，至于像是手和脚之类的日常消耗品，如果交易额大的话，可以附赠。”

戴维无视汉克目瞪口呆的表情，继续道：“如果你不想自己身上缺少任何一块的话，可以贡献出你自身型号特有的信息权限。我知道你是最新型的警用仿生人，康纳，要是你愿意提供底特律警局的数据包，我们会很乐意接受的。”

“那是非卖品。”汉克马上道，即使他站在康纳那边，身为警察也不可能接受这样危险的条件，“我们付现金，多少钱？”他拿出钱包。

“GT4368号和AP2120号，一共355.6美元。”

“蓝血呢？”

“很抱歉，蓝血不卖给初次来访的客人，”戴维摊开双手，“而且那很贵。”他只扫了一眼汉克的钱包，就已经清楚里面有多少现金了。

“呃……我想必需品就足够了，副队长。”康纳本想自己付钱，但他用来执行任务的备用金已经请汉克喝酒喝得差不多了，模控生命也不会再给他打钱，此时两手空空，完全没有准备。

汉克抽出几张钞票，苦笑着说：“真没想到我也有跟仿生人做生意的一天。”地上的合法商店里虽然也到处都是仿生人，但显然他们赚的钱并不属于自己。

“谁知道呢？我也没想到……”戴维也在暗暗打量汉克，“没想到会在这里亲眼见到帮助仿生人的人类。”

戴维身边的另一名仿生人收下钱，转身去隔壁仓库区取货。十分钟后，那名沉默的仿生人抱着一个盒子回来，把它递给了汉克。戴维的视线又回到康纳身上，他问道：“那么，RK800，你是怎么知道这个地方的呢？据我所知，尼古拉并没有那么乐于助人。”

“我从一个报废仿生人的记忆中得到的线索，他……”康纳直视着戴维，“跟你是同一个型号，你们长得几乎一模一样。”当然这并没什么奇怪的，YR500是很受欢迎的儿童仿生人系列。

“真令人怀念。”戴维冷淡地说，“他也是异常仿生人？你追捕过他？”

康纳依然看着他，说，“不，我没有见过他，只是看到了他报废前的记忆。我有点不明白，他最后待的地方是一家化工厂，但是记忆里却出现了灰狗巴士站……或许他从前来过这里。311-052-734-1Y，这个仿生人你见过吗？”

他说出那段序列号后，戴维的表情一下子变了，如果他的指示灯还在的话，此刻一定已经变了颜色。戴维小小的身体从高高的椅子上跳下来，走到康纳面前想抓住他的手进行连接。

“不，你告诉我。”康纳抬起手，不让戴维碰到。成年仿生人与儿童仿生人之间的身高差一时间明显到了滑稽的地步。

“这是怎么回事，康纳？”汉克皱起眉头，他觉得眼前这个画面让人不太舒服，但右手下意识地摸向藏在背后的枪，因为康纳的表情十分严肃。

戴维圆圆的小脸愤怒地鼓胀起来，可是一双蓝色的大眼睛却忽然满是泪水，像个被欺负了的小孩，完全没了之前那副大人模样。他怒视了康纳一会，终于还是决定让步，说：“他是我弟弟。我的序列号是311-052-734-1X，我们是双胞胎。”

汉克的视线在两个仿生人之间来回移动，隐约明白了对话里说的是什么。

“现在轮到你告诉我了，猎人，你从哪里得到他的记忆？他为什么会在那种地方？”戴维恢复了冷静。

康纳放下双手，“我很抱歉，如果我一开始就能识别你的序列号的话，就不会……”他最初怀疑巴士站跟那些报废的仿生人有关，毕竟这与帕金森的生意非常相似。“我不确定他为什么会死在那里，因为我只看到几秒钟的记忆，他应该是出了故障后被送到了售后中心，但是在没有完全停机的状况下被偷运了出去。”

“克里斯那时还活着，他本该有救的。”戴维捏紧了拳头，“可是他们就那样抛弃了他！我……我求他们救回我弟弟，可是因为已经过了保修期，如果父母放弃投诉……说既然是双胞胎，那么坏了一个，还有另一个备用。”

“我的天啊。”汉克早已放下枪，可现在又有种冲动想拿起来。人类创造了完美的仿生人小孩，用来掩盖自己根本不会做父母的事实，可就连这样也完全失职了。

“我为了修好克里斯，偷偷离开了家，然后无意中找到了这里……”戴维瞧了一眼安静地站在身后的那名仿生人，他身材很高大，但是一直沉默寡言，自始至终一句话也没有说过。“但是太晚了，等我拿到替换组件再回到门店的时候，克里斯已经不见了。”

康纳想起那仅有几秒钟的记忆。显然菲利斯出于某种原因，曾经与濒死的克里斯连接过，可他又是怎么知道灰狗巴士站的呢？康纳还是忍不住问出了口，但忽然又觉得，这样逼问一个失去了至亲的孩子是一件很残忍的事，于是他蹲下来，轻轻摸了摸戴维的头，仿佛这样可以起到一点安抚的作用，仿佛行动可以抵消语言。

戴维躲开了，但还是回答道：“双胞胎之间有特殊的信道，在某些特定的时刻，我们可以分享彼此的视觉和记忆。我能感觉到他停止了运转，那时我就在这里……我永远不会忘记那一刻。”

后来戴维就留在了地下市场，再也没有回家。

康纳伸出右手，轻易地握住戴维的小手，轻声说：“我很抱歉，但是……或许你会想看看这个。”一小股数据流完成了传送，那是菲利斯视角中的克里斯，只有3.44秒。

戴维闭上眼睛，见到了自己最亲爱的弟弟。

在最后的3.44秒里，克里斯靠着坐在地上，他身上的血已经抽干了，核心组件也被损坏，他的嘴唇张合着，线路故障的刺耳噪音代替了他的声音，但戴维还是能认出那再熟悉不过的口型，以往每天都要听上百次的“哥哥”。

他睁开眼睛，浑身颤抖着。但他已经是个大人了，这一个月来他长大了许多，因为吸收了许多其他仿生人的数据包，他不能再像孩子一样哭了。

最终戴维只是转过身，对那位从不开口的守护者说：“请把B3库里的蓝血拿来吧，他支付的已经远远超过价格了。”

汉克抱着那盒救命的物资，和康纳一起离开了灰狗巴士站。夜色渐渐模糊了不起眼的城市废墟，褪色的巴士站招牌渐渐隐没，车拐过街角，很快就看不见了。

康纳沉默地望着窗外，若有所思。今天的他确实跟从前不一样了，汉克想，从前的康纳虽然经常与同类进行连接，但主要是为了信息交换，调查或者拷问，他从未向其他仿生人主动提供过任何情感上的安慰。

从这个意义上说，汉克觉得认识戴维是件好事，甚至曾经让他感到非常头疼的菲利斯和尼古拉，现在想来也仿佛是某种命运的安排。

“如果我……”康纳突然说话了，“如果我有一天死了，我是认真地假设这种可能性……人类的记忆是无法维持很久的，也无法在个体之间传送。”

“更大的可能性是我走在你之前。不过，如果那种事真的发生，我想我剩下的短暂人生也不会长到足够忘记你。”汉克说。

“不，不……”康纳摆了摆手，试图理清混乱的思绪，“这不是……我并不在乎记忆保存多久……我想知道的是……”他无法准确表述出内心涌动的感觉，这让他非常不习惯。“我们直接回家吗？”他发现行车的路线并不是回家的最短距离。

“夜宵吃汉堡怎么样？”

“我想回家，我们回家吧。”

正如康纳有些话无法说出口，汉克也有些话无法拒绝。他在心里跟至爱的垃圾食品道了声晚安，然后拐了个弯，开上另一个方向。

汉克刚锁好门，换上拖鞋，就被康纳从背后抱住。

“嘿，让我开个灯好吗……”他家是极少数还需要手动开关灯的老古董房子，本来十几年前就该换了。

“不要开灯。”康纳把下颌埋进对方的肩窝里，声音闷闷地说。

所以，那一刻终于来了。汉克心里知道，他早已幻想过无数次，但仍然说服自己耐心等待的时刻。他们拥抱着，贴着墙壁从客厅滚进卧室，像两个陷在情热里的高中生。每一个房间，每一件家具，甚至床单的每一丝纹理，康纳都非常熟悉，但现在他却觉得所有一切都是全新的，就连此时汉克的触碰，也与以往不一样。

汉克从他的嘴角吻到眉骨，仿生人的温度比平时要略高一点，他低声问道：“你真的喜欢这个吗？”他知道康纳不会产生性快感，即使有相应的器官，也只是为了实现形态上最大程度的拟真。

“我不知道……”康纳说，往对方的胡渣上蹭了蹭，他的确不明白，可那也没关系，“但我真的喜欢你。我就是因此而得救的。”他永远不会忘记那个命悬一线的瞬间，当他在意识的暴风雨中与阿曼达对峙时，是汉克的呼唤让他找回了现实。他不懂得自由与平等，或是什么仿生人的权利，他不想站队，他只知道，回到汉克身边是一件自然而然的事。

他们很快脱去了彼此的衣服，一个融化在另一个怀抱里，就像月光融化在水中。康纳新换的组件完美地适应其他部分，原本受损的腹部现在变得平坦而光滑，在爱抚之下略微紧绷。

“我有时真的怀疑，你的反应到底是来自程序，还是你自己。”汉克忍不住道，他曾经被过于性感的康纳吓得不轻，他并不讨厌那种场景，可是他清楚地知道那不是康纳。

“嘘。”康纳轻轻咬住对方的喉结，阻止了汉克说更多的话，“只要相信我，无论我做什么。”

0和1换算成了火热的呼吸和触摸，就像基因序列组成了奇妙的人类。上一次康纳试图引诱汉克的时候，他以为自己准备得很充分，千百年来无数男女的智慧与经验都在脑海中为他所用，他以为那就够了，可现在他终于意识到，当时的他什么也不明白，长久以来汉克为什么拒绝他，为什么即使硬到那种程度也不肯进入自己，现在他懂了。因为汉克不想只是单方面的索取，不想只有自己得到满足，他在等着康纳真正需要他的那一天。

“我需要你，汉克，我需要你。”他说。

康纳撑起身体，他知道自己已经足够湿润，他慢慢地试着坐下，让对方与自己一点一点贴合。汉克从没想过那感觉会如此像真人，同时却又不像任何人，他被紧紧包裹着，被那温暖得让人流泪的地方紧紧包裹着，所有断裂的东西都在此刻连接起来，所有死去的都在此刻复活，他仿佛忽然间拥有了感知仿生人内心的能力，他一直想拥有，可是却被机械的世界阻隔的能力。

他们以几乎完美的节奏互相领受着彼此，就像黑白色的琴键把自己镶嵌成音乐，有时激烈，有时温柔，有时短暂地休止，然后又在热情的指尖下重新开始流动。

没有人注意到地球上这个不起眼角落里发生的事，造物主也早已厌倦了生命。只有相扑踮着脚跑到卧室门口，它听到了所有的响动，它明白了一切，于是安心地枕着自己的爪子，趴在门边沉入了冬夜的梦乡。

END

注1：灰狗巴士（Greyhound Bus）是加拿大的一家城际巴士运营商，现在当然还存在，很抱歉我把2038年的它写死了……OTL

注2：戴维的名字取自菲利普·迪克《第二代》中的“小男孩戴维”，跟爱丽丝同一个型号，但是男款，跟克里斯是定制的双胞胎。

注3：康纳自称修理费很贵，但是到底有多贵并不好说，所以我就自己定了一个数字。其实300多刀比人类做个手术还是便宜多了（但是他没有医保），毕竟不算致命伤，而且替换零件也都是二手的。这件事之后汉克应该会给他买每年续期的仿生人保修服务，就像车险那样（我到底为什么在想这些东西啊！）。

注4：游戏里那句“He really liked you, lieutenant. That’s what killed him.”真是无比酸爽，本篇里是反其意，“I really like you. That’s what saved me.”

注5：标题是乱起的，来自炖肉时听的BGM《For You to be Here》，真的好好听哒，http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=425684930&userid=109020515。


End file.
